Blinded by Revenge
by nicki-minaj's wife
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of Soni, the CEO of the DIA (Demon Intelligence Agency.) Their purpose is to keep demons in check. When Soni is killed Kagome makes a decision that will forever change her life. Will her choice consume her? If so, can she be saved.


I do **not** own Inuyasha…

Rated MA…

Chapter 1

A figure clad in an all-black leather body suit sat crouched down looking over the city, just observing. This had become a habit of hers ever since she finished her training six months ago. She would think about her life and the night that changed it forever. She wouldn't stop the thoughts and the nightmares even if she could. They gave her the push that she needed, they reminded her that she had a mission to complete, they never let her forget, and that's how she liked it. Her life revolved around one thing ever since that night occurred… and that one thing was REVENGE.

A year ago she would have never thought that she would be the person that she was today. She was once so sweet and caring. She could never hate anyone even if they deserved it, she was just that nice and naïve. Now she couldn't stand the sight of these creatures. The creatures that took what was most precious to her away. The creatures that changed her outlook on life. The creatures that live amongst the human society. The creatures that killed her father. These creatures are the one thing that she hates. These creatures are called DEMONS.

She could remember the day vividly, it was hard not to. The very day that her father was taken away. The day that changed her life forever. The day that turned her life around. The day that her heart froze over and turned into a block of ice.

_A year ago…_

Kagome sat in her father's office at the corporate building waiting for him to come in. Today was a very important day, it was her 18th birthday. The two were going to spend the rest of the day together and Kagome was finally going to get a tour of the corporation her father ran. Her best friend, Sango, waited with her texting away on her cell phone and trying to have a conversation with Kagome at the same time.

"So do you think you'll ever be interested in working here, 'Gome?" Sango asked setting her phone on her lap and putting her feet up.

"I don't know, everyone here is so violent and vicious." Kagome teased. "I'd rather keep up with my studies in phycology."

"Hey, I am not violent. It's actually fun you know. The training and all the technology."

"I bet… I still don't know. I know dad doesn't really like me around here. He thinks my mind will be corrupt or I'll get hurt or something."

"That's impossible. Stuff rarely happens around here." Sango rolled her eyes just as the door opened.

"Hi Papa!" Kagome said excitedly, watching her father make his way in with his right hand man, Hojo.

"Kagome, Sango… feet down," he greeted walking over to a file cabinet to the left of them.

"Sorry, Mr.S." Sango smiled moving her feet.

"Kagome," Hojo spoke looking her over a little too long for it to be innocent.

Kagome blushed. "Hi, Hojo. So Papa is it time to get the grand tour yet?"

"I have a couple more things to go over about a recent mishap. Perhaps Sango could show you around and I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, ok?" Soni said never turning around.

Kagome was disappointed that her father wasn't going to be with them, but she was still excited about seeing the place. "How are you going to find us?"

"Don't worry about that. Now run along." He said having found the file he was looking for.

"Well alright," Kagome said standing up and looking at the two men. She wondered what was going on and why he seemed so serious. She was used to her silly, outgoing father. Not this busy uptight one.

Sango grabbed her arm and guided her out of the room. "So where do you want to start?"

"It doesn't matter. How's he going to find us?" she pressed.

"I'm chipped." She held up her wrist and point to it. "There's a tracking device put into each of us so we can be located when we're on a mission or if we are needed." Sango explained as they made their way to her favorite floor, the training level.

"That's not creepy at all," Kagome said squinting at her wrist and seeing nothing.

"It's practically invisible and harmless. I forget it's there sometimes," Sango explained as they boarded the elevator.

"Wow," Kagome said looking around at all the activities taking place as the glass elevator descended down and made its way pass many floors.

There was another elevator to the right of them going up and with a demon in it. As soon as she saw the demon's golden eyes she seemed to be put in a trance. She held onto his gaze until he out of sight.

"Are you listening, 'Gome?" Sango asked nudging her.

Snapping out of her trance Kagome looked over at her. "Uh… Yea, where are we going first?"

"The training grounds… where all the action takes place."

"I thought this place was anti-demon or something?" Kagome asked thinking about the one that was just on the other elevator.

"Well it protects the city from bad demons. There are still some decent ones out there. Not all of them are bad." Sango said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Kagome walked out of the elevator looking around in awe. There were people scattered everywhere fighting and doing different training exercises. There were different stations to work on different skills. Multiple people in security uniforms were posted up with big guns waiting for some action.

Once Kagome was spotted all the noise halted and everyone on the floor immediately stopped what they were doing to bow.

Kagome looked around startled as she spun around to take everyone in. "Sango," she whispered. "What are they doing?"

"You're boss man's daughter. They have to show you respect or it's their necks," Sango chuckled at her little rhyme.

"But I don't know these people."

"They know you. Now say something."

Kagome looked around and gulped. "Uh… Hi!" She waved sheepishly then looked back at Sango, who did nothing but try to hold in her laugh. "Uh… as you were," she said more like a question than a statement.

The people in the division immediately went back to work, causing Kagome to giggle. "Maybe I'll come here more often." She let Sango lead her back into the elevator.

"Next we're going to the place where all the good stuff goes down." Sango smirked.

"And where's that?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Geek land," she laughed at her nickname for the floor as they went up one floor and got off.

Walking around Kagome was amazed by all the technology that was displayed. Computers here, Tv's there, gadgets here, and some other things Kagome didn't recognize there.

"Wow Sango… and my father runs all of this?"

"Yup… he could do it in his sleep."

"That's incredible," Kagome smiled.

They continued their tour going floor to floor and made their way back up to the corporate office.

"I can't believe all that I just seen." Kagome said as they stepped off of the elevator.

"Pretty awesome, huh? It would be a lot more fun with you around here." Sango nudged her smiling.

"I guess it would be…," her attention was captured and whatever she was going to say got stuck in her throat. "Nice," she finally finished. _'The demon from the elevator'_ she thought then asked, "Who is that?"

Sango followed her gaze to the figure that was sitting in the chair in front of Soni's desk with poise and dignity. "That's the President of Taisho Corporation, Sesshomaru. He stepped in about a year ago when his father was killed. They have a contract with us, he and your dad only get together when something's up…"

Sango continued to babble on about him, but Kagome didn't hear the rest as they sat in the waiting chairs outside the office. She seemed to be in a trance as she took in his features. His frame was tall and slender even as he sat in the chair, he had to be well over 6 feet. His hands that rested in his lap were accompanied by perfectly sharp nails that could only be labeled as claws. His hair was as white as snow flowing down his person and grazing the floor. His facial structure was strong and masculine with two purple striped adorning his cheeks. The way his ears were pointed, like an elf, complimented everything. The two magenta striped on his eye lids didn't make him feminine in anyway, if anything it added to the masculinity that his demeanor gave off. Then his eyes, those eyes, they were perfect rays of sunshine, only a bit darker with something hidden behind them as he stared at her. Seemingly doing the same thing she was currently doing.

_'__Wait… he's looking at me,'_ Kagome thought finally snapping out of her trance and slouching down in her seat.

His lips moved, saying something to her dad, and she saw his fangs as he talked. Whatever he said must have drawn her father's attention because he too was now looking at her.

Her eyes snapped over to Sango who was smirking knowingly. "Would you like some tissue for that drool that is about to escape."

Kagome was devastated at being caught. "Oh my gosh, Sango. He caught me staring. I feel like such an idiot. My father's going to do something embarrassing, I just know it," she said covering her face and peeking through her fingers.

She saw her father hiding a smile and motioning for her to come into the office.

"Oh no," Kagome said shaking her head 'no.'

"Come on," Sango said locking arms with her, pulling her up, and practically dragging her into the office.

"I am never going to talk to you again," she whispered once they stood in front of her father and his guest. "Hi," she waved glancing at the blue elephant in the room, she could've sworn she saw a smirk on his face. She then looked at her father.

"How was your tour?" Soni asked smiling at his little one.

"It was great, even though we were missing a person," she cut her eyes at him.

Soni laughed, "My apologies. I got caught up in work."

"As usual," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you've met our number one partner of the company. Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Papa, I haven't met anyone. This is my first time staying longer than twenty minutes." She reminded.

"Sesshomaru this is my lovely daughter Kagome," Soni introduced ignoring his daughter's rude antics.

Sesshomaru nodded sticking to observing the girl, that had captured his attention, rather than speaking to her.

"Pleased to me meet you, ," she said tight lipped as she bowed. "It must be such a pleasure working with my father. You get to see him all the time. While I'm stuck with the after hours," she sighed. "But I guess that's what comes with this life that I was born into-."

Soni laughed, "Alright dear. I get it." He got up. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. We'll have to finish this another time. I have a birthday girl to entertain."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks papa, you're the best," she kissed his cheek. "We'll be in the car." She grabbed Sango.

"We?" Soni questioned eyeing Sango. Who in return smiled and shrugged.

"Yea, we. Nice to meet you Sesshomaru, I mean Mr. Taisho!" she called rushing out. It was her turn to drag Sango.

_'__Interesting,'_ Sesshomaru thought amused.

Once inside the elevator Kagome slapped her hand over her face.

"Real smooth, 'Gome." Sango laughed. "Great way to escape that awkward meeting."

"He must think I'm such a brat."

"He probably doesn't even remember your name. He's Sesshomaru Taisho. He doesn't care."

"You're right, it's not like we're going to ever be together." Kagome brightened up.

Smirking Sesshomaru turned his demonic hearing back off, not needing to pick up anything outside of the room any longer. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said trying it out on his tongue.

"That's my little girl," he said with a hint of sadness, but as soon as it came it went away. "Do I have you word? Will you watch after her?" Soni asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head once. "I give you my word."

"Good. I hope things will work out for you two," Soni spoke interrupting his thoughts.

"As do I. She is… quite interesting."

"I had a nice time today, Papa." Kagome smiled as she locked her arms with him and Sango.

"Me too, Pumpkin." They walked up the long driveway.

Kagome had insisted they walk back from the museum. It was a beautiful night, stars were out, the skies were clear.

"I wish mama and Sota were in town. That would've been perfect." Her smile dropped when she noticed that her father and Sango had slowed down and kept looking around. "Where are the guards?" she asked then spotted them littered on the ground. "Papa, what's going on?"

"Sango," Soni said.

"On it," she pressed a button that was hidden on her belt then grabbed Kagome. "Let's go. We have to get out of here."

"What? No. Papa." She was now worried because he continued on to the house.

"Go with Sango, Kagome." He said sharply.

"I'm not leaving you," she choked out. "Don't go in alone. Wait for back up, Papa. Please." She pleaded.

"He already knows I'm here. I need to go in before he comes out and I don't want you hurt. Now go!" he yelled.

"No!" Kagome yelled back. "I won't leave you!" she was now crying.

"Sango." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. We have to go," she grabbed her again.

Kagome broke loose and ran to hug her father. "I love you, papa."

Soni looked at her sadly. "I love you too, pumpkin." He then looked at Sango.

Kagome was lifted and thrown over Sango's shoulder. She looked up at her father as people started coming out from all over the place to back her father up. The last thing she saw was tentacles shooting out from everywhere. The soldiers, and her father, put up a fight for a little while. But it wasn't enough and it seemed like time slowed as one shot right through her father's chest.

"Papa!" she screamed then her lungs started to collapse.

They ran out of the driveway and turned the corner. "Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled gratefully. "She's having a panic attack. I don't know what to do." Sango said worried.

"I'll take her. Go find a miko and see if she's able to aid, Soni."

"Where are you taking her?"

"My place." Was all he said before he vanished.

Kagome stirred awake and opened her eyes. She made no move to look around or take in her surroundings. She stared at the ceiling as everything came flooding into her memory. Tears formed in her eyes as she remember the events that occurred before she fell unconscious. Her father… he was gone.

"Papa," she whispered curling up into the fetal position and crying softly.

The door opened to the room and Sesshomaru came in slowly studying the figure on the bed. Either she didn't hear his approach or she simply paid no mind to it.

"Kagome," he said once he came a little closer to the bed.

The sobbing stopped and she peeked out of her arm before sitting up slowly. Wiping her face of snot and tears, she looked at him. "He's gone… he's not coming back."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm well aware."

This made Kagome angry as she glared at him. "Why didn't you help him?" she questioned angrily. "Why didn't you save him? You have demonic powers. You could've stopped him from dying… you could've killed whatever was after him. Why did you come with me instead of staying and helping?!"

"It was not what he wanted," he simply said.

"So you're telling me that my father chose to die!" she yelled standing up. When Sesshomaru looked at her blankly she got furious. "You don't care! You're probably glad that he's gone! You bastard!" she pushed him.

Her push did nothing, but make him angry as he narrowed his eyes at her and quickly grabbed her wrist. "Your father wished for me to keep you safe, but if you do not lower your voice and treat this Sesshomaru with respect you will be joining him in death." He warned icily.

Kagome glared at him. "Let go of me," she said through clenched teeth. When he did as she said her hands came up to her wrist and took turns rubbing the other. "Take me home… now."

"You are quickly thinning my patients with you." Sesshomaru hissed in response.

"Good, then take me home and you won't have to worry about me."

The two occupants of the room had a stare down before Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room. Kagome followed behind him quickly not caring to look at anything but the back of his head as they made their way out of the house. Once in the car Sesshomaru started it and wasted no time pulling out of the big drive way.

After driving for a half an hour and not seeing her home, Kagome turned to the driver angrily as she looked around. "We're at my father's office. Why?"

"This is what he wished." Sesshomaru said stopping in the front. "Out."

"What?" Kagome asked disoriented.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?"

"I don't know where to go," she said dumbly.

"To your father's office I presume," Sesshomaru said like she was dumb.

Kagome screamed in frustration. She wanted to strangle him, but instead she decided to get out, slamming the door behind her. Her father had just died last night, she didn't even get to mourn properly and now she was on her way into a place that reminded her of nothing but him.

Making her way up to the top floor Kagome fought back her tears. She would be strong for her father's sake. He built a company from the ground up and as his child she had to stand up and be responsible. She couldn't let all her father's hard work be thrown away.

Stepping out of the elevator her eyes went to the two men that were in the room. She recognized Hojo, but this was the first time she had seen this lady that sat relaxed, as if she owned the place. She was sitting in her father's chair and her feet was up. From the looks of her, she was a demon. She had red eyes, pointed ears, and fangs.

Kagome cared about none of that as she furrowing her brows she marched into the office and went to stand in front of her father's desk. "What the hell are you doing in my father's chair?"

The demon looked almost surprised, but quickly recovered as she smirked. "Why hello to you too, you must be Kagome."

"Get up," Kagome said deadly, ignoring her greeting.

"Hm, no one told me you were a hot head," the lady said looking Kagome over.

As Kagome's anger started to rise, her body temperature raised rapidly. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Kagura," A voice said sharply from the door. "I'm aware that you were raised with very little, but show some respect."

Kagura stared at Kagome as if she just noticed something. "No one told me about that either," she said to herself as she stood up slowly. Pulling her eyes away from Kagome she then looked over at their newly arrived guests. "Why Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again," she said smiling as she walked over to the other chairs and gracefully sat down. "You too Sango."

Sango cut her eye at Kagura and walked over to her best friend. "You alright?" she asked hugging her.

Kagome wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to tell her that she was lost, that she didn't know what to do, that she didn't know how she was going to live without her father's guidance. Even though she wanted to do those things she did the opposite. She hugged her best friend back, smiled, and said, "Yes."

Sango looked at her knowingly then stood beside her protectively, making sure to look over at Kagura, sending her a message. _'I will protect my best friend at all costs'_ was what was being sent and Kagura got it, smirking in acknowledgment.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagura and turned his attention to Kagome. "Are you done having your little temper tantrum?" he asked receiving a deadly look from the girl in question. "Good," he walked over and looked out of the window. "What are your plans, now that Soni is no longer with us?"

Kagome looked startled by the question as she looked over at Hojo, who hadn't spoken a word, holding a stack of papers. "Well… I don't know."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned to her. "Are you aware of your father's living will?"

"Uh… no. I didn't even know he had one. Where is this going?" she asked getting frustrated.

"Well let me introduce you to Kagura. She is the owner of multiple… places of rest."

"You mean hotels?" Kagome asked as if he was illiterate.

Cutting his eye at her Sesshomaru responded. "If that is what you would like to call them." Knowing Kagura businesses were far from the average hotel.

"Ok, so… what does that have to do with me?" she wasn't seeing the reason for this meeting.

"Soni has left this company to you," he finally said. "Hojo," he ordered.

"Right," Hojo said walking over to hand her the papers that he held.

"He left _everything_ to you," Sesshomaru emphasized.

Kagome walked over to her deceased father's chair and sat down to look over his living will. Scanning over most of the papers and getting the gist of it she looked at Sesshomaru. "Ok… and."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while trying to control his anger. When he got it together he said, "And as it is in your name you are left with the responsibility to run it or sell it."

Realization dawned on Kagome as she looked over at Sango, who was looking at her sadly. Hojo, who was wearing an apologetic expression. Then to Kagura, who was smirking just knowing that the company was almost in her grasp. Last but not least, her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, who was staring blankly at her.

She was so confused right now. Her whole future would be based on the answer that she gave. She had to choose between following her career path or taking on her father's. She didn't want to see the company get turned upside down and have all these people out of work. Above all she didn't want demons to think they had free will to do as they pleased. Her father built this company for the sole purpose of keeping demons in check. If she took that away there was no telling what would happen.

But what about her future, what about her plans, her career. Did she really want to throw that all away? She had just finished her freshman year of college and she loved going to school. She loved her career choice, and ever since she was a little girl her dream had been… Kagome stopped her thinking as realization dawned on her. Her dream had been to run the company, with her father… but he wasn't here anymore and she wasn't a little girl, she was grown.

Kagome sighed looking down at the living will sadly. She didn't know what to do.

"Don't stress yourself out 'Gome… there's no pressure. You don't have to answer today." Sango said rubbing her back.

Kagura spoke up then, "Kagome, let me give you a bit of advice. I've been wanting this company for many, _many_ years. I came to your father many times about this company and he wouldn't budge. You want to continue to go to school, have a life, and be free. Even though your father let you go pursue your dream you've always known in the back of your mind that you would be here. Think about it, why would he wait until your 18th birthday to show you around. It was planned from the start. Now that he's gone," she smirked. "I can get the company and you can continue to live your life. It's a win win. We both can walk away with what we want. There's really nothing to think about."

Kagome looked away from everyone, feeling guilty. Kagura had a point, all her life her dad kept her away from here and let her live a normal life, but when she turned 18 and had free will of her own choices he brought her in to get a tour. As if he wanted her to be shown the ropes. She just didn't understand though. Why did all this have to be just thrown on her?

"Oh and another little side bar," Kagura spoke again. "I always get what I want. No matter how long it takes, what I have to do, or who I have to get rid of." She smirked over at Kagome winking. "I _always_ win."

Kagura had a hidden meaning behind her word and Kagome knew it. She was trying to intimidate her and maybe tell her that she was involved with her father's murder. Maybe she was overthinking or misreading the message wrong, but Kagome had a feeling that her assumption was right. She would _not_ run away or back down. Kagura's threats meant nothing and she would make sure she knew that.

Kagome stood up abruptly, slamming her hands on the desk. Curling her lips up in a snarl she spat, "I am keeping the company."

Kagura glared over at her. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Is that not what I just said?" she asked as if she was dumb.

Kagura stood up. "You are going to regret this Higurashi." She made her way to the door.

"Oh and Kagura," Kagome said stopping her. "A little side bar, I am _going_ to find my father's killers. They are _going_ to die and if I find out that you had a hand in it. _I_ am going to kill you," Kagome said calm but deadly.

Kagura smirked. "I'll be waiting." She left quickly dropping her tough façade. She knew that Kagome was going to be a problem. Something had to be done.

Kagome looked around at the occupants in the room. "What do I do?" she asked determined.

_The Present…_

It was 3 in the morning when Kagome finally made her way into her condo that she shared with her fiancée. She decided that she had done enough reminiscing for the day. There was no action going on, the demons seemed to be playing nice for the time being. She had no problem with that, less work for her.

Stripping from her body suit she turned on the shower water and got in. She just let the water run down her body thinking about her schedule for tomorrow, well today. She had a meeting with her top workers on a new training that was being added into the program. She dreaded going through that whole process, it would be lengthy, but necessary.

Sighing she did a quick wash up then got out, shutting the water off. Grabbing the towel and drying off she discarded the towel and walked into her room. Deciding to sleep naked she climbed into bed and smiled at her husband to be.

"You woke?" she asked in a whispered as she snuggled up to him.

"You know I am," he said kissing her forehead. "You find anything?"

"No, not since the guys searched Papa's house last week and found another letter." She sighed.

"Whoever killed Sir Soni is playing with us. They have been giving us the run around for almost a year. We have to figure something out." He was getting impatient.

Kagome and he had yet to live a normal life and that's what he wanted with her. No fighting demons every day or having to only be cuddled with each other at night, because during the day it was nothing but work and he hated that. When they got married in six months he wanted to be far from here and even closer to his wife. With this dragging out the way it was there was no telling when they would be able to be together all the way and be happy.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not stupid. I've been putting pieces together and I'm almost done figuring this mess out. I just need a little more time. I knew it wasn't going to be easy finding them. You knew this too and you made a promise to me. You said that you would help me find them and kill them. You said you would always protect me and be there for me. Do you remember?" she asked cupping his face.

Sighing he nodded. "Yes."

"Do you regret that promise?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"No, you know I don't, Kagome. I meant everything I said and I still mean it."

"I know that this isn't how you pictured us being but I can't just let them get away with killing my father."

"I know and I'm sorry I even hinted it. I know how much it means to you," he kissed her. "Now let's go to bed. We have things to do in a couple of hours. You need some rest."

Kagome smiled. "You love me?"

"I do," he smirked.

"In six months we'll say…"

"I do."

"And we'll be…"

"Together."

"Forever," she finished and he kissed her again making her giggle. "Goodnight love," she whispered.

"Sleep tight," Hojo wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
